A great day A stendan fic
by RoseBud.ButterCup
Summary: Brendan wakes up form a nightmare but the days becomes great.   One shot maybe


(Around 2 months later since baseball bat episode )

Sorry for any mental images.

**I do not own any of these characters I just love to mess around with them. *smirks***

* * *

Ste sucked on Noah's hard nipple until it was tender he then went down lower to the man's hard erect cock. "Mmm" Noah sighed as ste started to work his tongue around it. Ste then put the whole thing in his mouth causing him to gag...

Brendan woke up startled and gagging at the thought. What a nightmare that was an absolute nightmare he thought while rushing to the bathroom to be sick. Why did Stephen have to go out with that man when he had me Brendan thought sadly but annoyed of that situation. "A nice hot shower will do the trick" Brendan said to himself so he took his boxers off and stepped into the steaming shower and started to wash himself clean form the disturbing mental dream of his Stephen sucking that fucking mans cock.

He got out all soaking wet and reached for his towel when he heard the door ring. With no time to get change he placed the towel carefully around his waist. And then went to the door to answer it.

Ste couldn't believe what Brendan open the door in and man he looked hot. He couldn't stop staring until he heard Brendan interrupt him with a cough. "He-ey" ste said shyly.

"Hello Stephen what brings you here this fine morning shouldn't you be with whatever his name is"

"Well I was until he said something to me and well whatever his name is, is not my boyfriend"

Brendan look confused but also please with this statement but forced a concerning "what did he do?"

"well..." ste started "you know how much I hate been called Stephen by anyone but you cause you say it so sexy" ste blushed and Brendan smirked "anyway Noah started to call me Stephen this Stephen that Stephan anything to a point of being annoying well it pissed me off and so I broke up with him cause of that reason" ste stated and crossed his arms "so anyway can I come in?"

Brendan was angered to hear this he thought that Noah needs to be talked to annoying his Stephen like this and worse of all calling him Stephen. "Sure why not I will go and get dressed and you can put the jug on for a cuppa" Brendan smiled while making room for ste to go in.

Just before Brendan could go anywhere he got stopped by Stes hand on his shoulder "now come off it Brendan you would have jumped at this chance to get me into bed and now you have one you are just going to go and get dress and we sit down for a cuppa?" Ste quizzed him while arching an eyebrow up.

Brendan knew he was right and he only held out his urges to let Stephen move on to have a normal relationship but now he broke up with that annoying fuck twit Noah. He decided now was his chance and he should take it. So Brendan let his towel slip onto the floor and to see Stephen's eyes open that wide was satisfying. Brendan walked towards ste and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

As soon as that was over ste grabbed hold of Brendan and smacked his lips on his and that's when the passion fired up. It was so good to taste those lips that tongue again both ste and Brendan thought.

After that mind-blowing kiss stopped Brendan stopped and stared into Stephen's eyes panting heavily. Ste really needed to get rid of those clothes now because they were becoming very annoying. So Brendan started to undress ste until they were both naked and Brendan grabbed hold of stes hand and dragged him over to his bedroom.

"Today I am boss and I am always going to be it , the last time you were boss you made me bottomed which in fact I hate as you well know it" Brendan said

"Oh come off it you loved it" ste winked at him.

"Ha your right" Brendan said sarcastically "not now hurry up and get in here".

* * *

-An hour also latter-

"Brendan now that I have broken up with Noah can we be a proper normal couple" ste asked while resting he head on Brendan's chest.

"I think about okay? But right now can we please not ruin the moment" Brendan said sleepy while closing his eyes.

"Brendan" ste said

"What" Brendan said a bit annoyed

"You know that I love you?" ste said half asleep

"Yeah I know I ca-love you too" Brendan said half sleep with a small smile on his face

Ste sighed and snuggled up to Brendan and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and closed his eyes and five minutes latter they were both very much in a deep well needed sleep.

-Fin-

Hey all well I might do another chapter of this but for now I am keeping this as a one-shot. Reviews are welcomed.

Rx


End file.
